Cutie marks
Cutie marks from official characters Cutie marks traced from various sources by fans. Some cutie marks have official equivalencies, obtained through decompilation of various FiM flash games. Big Macintosh's Cutie Mark.png|Big Macintosh's cutie mark Bon Bon's Cutie Mark.png|Bon Bon's cutie mark Carrot Top's Cutie Mark.png|Carrot Top's cutie mark Granny Smith's Cutie Mark.png|Granny Smith's cutie mark Lightning Bolt's Cutie Mark.png|White Lightning's cutie mark Lyra's Cutie Mark.png|Lyra's cutie mark Mrs. Cup Cake's Cutie Mark.png|Mrs. Cup Cake's cutie mark Mr. Carrot Cake's Cutie Mark.png|Mr. Carrot Cake's cutie mark Mayor Mare's Cutie Mark.png|Mayor Mare's cutie mark Prince Blueblood's Cutie Mark.png|Prince Blueblood's cutie mark Braeburn's Cutie Mark.png|Braeburn's cutie mark Trixie's Cutie Mark.png|Trixie's cutie mark Princess Luna's Cutie Mark.png|Princess Luna's cutie mark Spitfire cutie mark by capt nemo.png|A possible version of Spitfire's cutie mark (made pre-Wonderbolts Academy) Spitfires cutie mark Light HD by lordkalem.png|Spitfire's cutie mark Dr Whooves cutie mark by ooklah.png|Doctor Whooves's cutie mark Hourglass cutie mark by rildraw.png|A different version of Doctor Whooves and Colgate's cutie mark Zecora cutie mark by blackgryph0n.png|Zecora's cutie mark Derpy Hooves cutie mark by ooklah.png|Derpy Hooves's cutie mark Fancy Pants cutie mark by rildraw.png|Fancy Pants's cutie mark Cheerilee cutie mark by ooklah.png|Cheerilee's cutie mark Berry punch cutie mark by solusjbj.png|Berry Punch's cutie mark Cloud Kicker cutie mark by ooklah.png|Cloud Kicker's cutie mark Caramel cutie mark by tecknojock.png|w:c:mlp:Caramel's cutie mark Roseluck cutie mark by nightmaremoons.png|Roseluck's cutie mark Vinyl Scratch cutie mark by ooklah.png|Vinyl Scratch's cutie mark Octavia cutie mark by julien12826.png|Octavia's cutie mark Lemon Hearts cutie mark by rildraw.png|Lemon Hearts' cutie mark Daisy cutie mark by rildraw.png|Daisy's cutie mark Nurse Redheart cutie mark by rildraw.png|Nurse Redheart's cutie mark Lily cutie mark by rildraw.png|Lily's cutie mark Hoity Toity cutie mark by rildraw.png|Hoity Toity's cutie mark Mr Pie cutie mark by rildraw.png|Igneous Rock's (Mr. Pie's) cutie mark Mrs Pie cutie mark by rildraw.png|Cloudy Quartz's (Mrs. Pie's) cutie mark Daring Do Cutie Mark Vector by Flutterknight.svg|Daring Do's cutie mark Rainbow Dash cutie mark by embersatdawn.png|Rainbow Dash's cutie mark Wild Fire cutie mark by ZuTheSkunk re-scaled.png|Wild Fire's cutie mark Princess_cadance_cutie_mark_by_hawk9mm-d57jwuc.png|Princess Cadance's cutie mark twilight_sparkle_cutie_mark_by_blackgryph0n-d3e1hyn.png|Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark princess_celestia_cutie_mark_by_blackgryph0n-d3gjklv.png|Princess Celestia's cutie mark shining_armor_cutie_mark_by_noxwyll-d4xjdre.png|Shining Armor's cutie mark Apple Bloom Cutie Mark Vector by Dropple-RD.png|Apple Bloom's cutie mark Scootaloo Cutie Mark Vector by Dropple-RD.png|Scootaloo's cutie mark Sweetie Belle Cutie Mark Vector by Dropple-RD.png|Sweetie Belle's cutie mark Sunset Shimmer's cutiemark by SnowyFlame.png|Sunset Shimmer's cutie mark Cutie marks from fan characters/characters of indeterminate origin Nyx cutie mark by alexlayer.png|Nyx's cutie mark Butterscotch sundae cutie mark by buttersc0tchsundae.png|Sundae cutie mark Palm island cutie mark by rildraw.png|Palm tree cutie mark Pillow cutie mark by rildraw.png|Pillow cutie mark Wooden Toaster cutie mark by Wooden Toaster.jpg|WoodenToaster's cutie mark Sir Sheath's Cutie Mark.png|Sword cutie mark Nova's Cutie Mark 7.png|Starburst cutie mark (quite similar to Twilight Sparkle's) Nimbus Quasar's Cutie Mark.png|Squiggly arrows cutie mark Bright Idea's Cutie Mark.png|Light bulb cutie mark Little Valor's Cutie Mark.png|Shield cutie mark Riff Wrath's Cutie Mark.png |Bident cutie mark Cloudy Sunrise Cutie Mark by Jeremiah Theis.png|Stylized sun cutie mark Faust's alicorn's cutie mark by Rildraw.png|Lauren Faust's cutie mark Burning spade cutie mark.png|Burning spade cutie mark Cutie Mark - Surprise (G1) by Greywander87.png|Surprise's (fandom) cutie mark Snowdrop's Cutie Mark by LittleBlindFilly.png|Snowdrop's cutie mark oc_cutie_mark_vector_by_hombre0-d4j1jzm.png|Snowflake with rainbow wings cutie mark Ambox speedy deletion.png|Princess Erroria's (fandom) cutie mark LoganCutiemark.png|Green triangle cutie mark A Lord Andros dark cutie mark ID.png|Purple sun with two—one black, one light blue—stars cutie mark A Lord Andros past cutie mark ID.png|Blue and white shimmering sun with yellow four-pointed star cutie mark spell_nexus_cutie_mark_by_ciscoql-d549lxd.jpg|Spell Nexus's Cutie Mark See also * Category:Galleries Category:Fan labor